


ridiculous underwear

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: Just the boys modeling "sexy" underwear
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. steve

**Author's Note:**

> one night for some reason I decided to look for "unusual" underwear (don't ask me why, I'm just weird) and wondered how the boys would look wearing it...


	2. Danny

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau?](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
